Night Curse
by Fury Writer99
Summary: 'Why is this happening' the girl thought to herself. A dreadful story repeating itself not once or twice, but up to five whole times. She holds her thumbs tightly while walking towards the rotting building in front of her, no letter in hand. No bracelet with her. Nothing but determination to end the curse once and for all. M for ch.5 and up.
1. Intro

**Night 1 / 5 in a fairly short series after the Vocaloid Eight Night Series. As a big fan of Vocaloid, I've finally decided to do this. With inspiration of listening to the entire Night Series. Seven times during one morning. The roles are indifferent, but faint secrets are hidden within the chapters. Things that differ greatly from the original songs. See if you can find them. It's not that difficult.**

 **All rights go to Hitoshizuku, Yama and CFM for making the Vocaloid Eight Masterpiece this Fan-Fiction is inspired from. Well Done is all I need to say.**

 **Now, enjoy, the tale of a Curse.**

 **Ch.1 = Intro***

 **Ch.2 = Tension-**

 **Ch.3 = Chorus-**

 **Ch.4 = EncorE-**

 **Ch.5+ = EndRoll-**

* * *

 **First Night = Intro**

Butler = GaKuPo. Maid = GuMi. Mistress = MeIkO. Lady = LuKa. Master = KaItO. Doll children = RiN/LeN

Villager = MiKu

The curtains revealed their wide horizon and dark trees stretching towards the ominous sky. The moon glowing at its place high in the sky surrounded by the endless amount of stars. On this path of patted grass in a lone forest, a single girl walks clutching onto a letter in hand. A letter that has to be delivered at all costs, to a destination she can't reach before exhaustion captures her.  
In front of her, a darkened mansion spreads out in front of her, as if with open and welcoming arms. Shadows are moving inside the glowing windows in masses, as if a feast is active within the building. The girl walks curiously towards the mansion, in need of rest after her departure from the village she calls home. The heavy oak door makes a soft and surrounding sound when the bell handle lashes out at the building.

The music stops within the building and footsteps take a halt likewise. The building is quickly surrounded by a feeling similar to that of the sky, before the door is finally pushed a side faintly enough so the face of a man taller than the Villager becomes visible. She clings to the letter in her hand even more, looking down on the ground right in front of her. She asks the man if she would be welcomed into the house for but one night, to regain her strength.  
Without even the faintest hint of hesitation the door opens up to her and fourteen eyes greet her. The Mistress looks at her with a smile and light-chocolate eyes, doing but a faint cheer motion with the wineglass in her hand. The Master, dressed in a large white furry coat sits in his armchair with a wineglass in his hand as well, smiling her way when he sees her. His blue eyes and darkened blue hair from the night light purges deep into the girl as soon as he spots them.  
The house is fairly open, with a large golden carved clock standing in-between the staircases. The Maid in the house with, green hair and light-green eyes is tending to it, wiping away the dust from it to keep it shining. The Butler, whom had opened the door to her, shows her the way to the firehouse, where the house's only two children are located. Their golden hair and blue eyes give away their twin genetic nature, but their behavior isn't one matching to the rest of the building. Everyone is sofisticated and elegant, only talking when necessary, while the two twins seem eager to talk to the Villager even though she's but a mere stranger to them.

Guiding her upstairs, holding onto a hand each, the Maid went towards the kitchen with the Butler to continue the preparements for the previous noise.  
" We've always wanted company!" The boy with golden hair spoke smiling towards the villager, while nodding towards his sister. The villager felt flattered but cornered by the playfully hidden tone in the boy's voice, his sister only smiling at her all the time.

The mansion had multiple study rooms, a guest room that she was showed to by the two children and a larger dining room, where the maid and butler were working to get everything set up. There in the dining room, the girl was left quickly and mysteriously by the children and as the Maid left her there with but the Butler, the room was quickly filled with silence.  
" Shall thou enjoy a night of feast at this mansion of ours while thou is here? After all, it's our duty to show thee the hospitality thou deserve" The girl was pulled back by his oldfashioned word usage in the moder fluent language, yet agreed to his offer. She'd studied the language history in her village, but not quite to the degree he just surprised her at. He bowed elegantly after his question too, raising a higher question in the girls head.  
The room lit up and the food was quickly placed on the table by the constantly working maid, a sweet violin music was heard in the background from a pre-recording and the ones living in the mansion entered the room with the two.  
" Shall we make merry for the encore of this night?" The Maid spoke happily, giving out a glass of wine to everyone, including the children. Though the Villager declined her offer at first, shy to be getting this unwanted attention by the hosts, the maid insisted on that she accepts. Half unwillingly she was now holding in the wineglass as well, placed at a seat by the table where she stands out the most. The children were soon the first to start eating of the food, while the butler offered their guest food of different variaties, letting her choose what she wanted to eat.

She took but a single sip of the dark and warm red wine in the glass given to her, quickly getting into a better mood and eating with a happy apetite like the others. The music made the activity seem like something everyone here were used to, but she noticed how some seemed to be paying close attention to her.  
She drank a bit more and got offered more when her glass ran empty of the flavor filled wine, soon feeling like there was something with the wine pulling her closer to her. Wants her to drink more and more. The boy guiding her with his sister earlier went up to her and asked for a dance that she gladly accepted. Though they weren't moving quickly, the world soon started going eerie around her. More and more of her body told her that she'd had enough of the wine, but her mind stayed intact at the moment...and she took another glass. Though the surroundings were starting to swing forth and back she wasn't bothered by it and talked with the others around her, drinking more.  
" Pardon me miss, how are you feeling?" She shook on her head, resting her face in her hands. The world's spinning had finally gotten to her, until she felt as if everything she'd gotten in her during this late night was slowly boiling up her body and towards her throat and mouth once more. Forcing it back as good as she could, the darkness took over and her body grew limb and lifeless. Just as the sky lit up with a roar, her body slammed against the ground with a loud thud. Her shadow stretching towards the wall and the armchair she was sitting in together with the light until the darkness consumed all.

The Master looked at the girl before taking her into his arms, carrying her slowly up the stairs. Tailed by the rest at first, then left alone when but the hallway stood between them and the guest room. He walked towards the room without looking back at the others even once, the door slowly swinging open in front of him as told by the tale, before hiding the room in darkness for the others as he walked in. Leaving the girl in her loose clothing properly tucked in under the warm red sheets and luscious soft mattress.  
Heading towards the door he looked at her from outside the room, seeing how she slept in worry. Then, before the door closed...he grinned.

The darkness, infinite. The footsteps of many people heard around her, blurring around her even. Not a single sillouette, no one to lean one, no one to get help from. Her clothes torn enough as it is, the thorns from the masses of bushes and sharp bark pieces that left markings on her body visible to all vacant eyes watching her. Inspecting her. All around her, crawling in and out of her. Dark hollow eyes, and the sparking invisible fire from within the mansion's gathering hall.  
The girl sees but a spotlight all around her, and hears but her own breathing and a quiet lot of repeating voices. She shivers in her state, locked to the floor by invisible knots. Forced to lay flat in the center of the spotlight with a trail of red sippering from her. With no strength to open her eyes for even a faint second, the darkness embraces her. Touches her, and carressses her. Frighten her.  
Just as the darkness becomes absolute, even controlling the spotlight...she's able to open her eyes for but a brief moment. A cloaked face becomes visible in front of her. A face much bigger than her own, with a pale white skin and hidden eyes. Looking around herself, she takes notice of where she's positioned. In-between the cloaked person's hands, imprisoned between them. As roof and floor unify and embrace one another, the girl sits up flustered in the unfamiliar bed.

The darkness is still all around her, and the mansion is in silence. She crawled out of the bed and placed her bare feet softly on the red carpet surrounding the bed, looking out of the window into the still existing night. Had she been sleeping for a whole day? Had she been out cold for more than that? She can not remember the passing of time. But the moon shouldn't be in the same position as the night she arrived if that were the case. It's burning red color burrowed into her, forcing her to notice the situation.  
She remember the overwhelming exhaustion by the end of the evening and the golden hands of the figurine clock at the center of the hallways. Reaching for the candle and matched placed next to her bed, she ventured out of the room and into the pitch black hallway with the light from the candle being her only friend. Where could the hosts have gone? No voices are heard, and no rooms in the mansion could include beds for them. Every room they entered during her guide of the mansion were filled with things for studying or enjoyment...none were for resting other than the room she had been brought to by the end of the feast.  
" It's a foul lie" she repeated to herself when studying the clock in the main hall. The hands were glistening in the light from the candle at the XI and close to the XII. The clock had not reached midnight according to the figurine, but something remained off with the clock. It was no longer making the familiar bell-like noises as it did the previous night. It was still. Stopped.

" Hahah!" a girl voice rose from behind her. " Shall we tell you a secret?" She spoke again, in a chorus with her twin brother. She looked behind to see their eyes nearly glowing in their given color, a viscious grin formed from both of their lips. Quickly backing away from the duo, she collided with the wall next to the clock that opened up and swallowed her whole.  
The warm feeling of the mansion was replaced by cold and dark stones, making it hard to believe she was at the same building. In despite of the change in sensation, the stones takes shape into a staircase, twisting its way down deep underground in the form of a spiral. Slowly placing a foot on each step she walks further down the staircase, not looking behind her to avoid the looks of the hosts.  
But at the bottom of the carved stones her eyes widen with a quiver and blurr, her breathing nearly stopping. Carved out of similar stone as the staircase, multiple chests lay placed in perfect order from smallest to tallest. All with a white cross on top. The coffins lay there still, as does she at the entrance to the more open room.  
The voices follow her down into the room, now increasing in numbers to last night's amount.

" My, my...you've found it. No need to worry, for everything will meet the light eventually, if you, the lead role, follow the script accordingly" She stumbles at the word when trying to re-pronounce it. Listening to their voices without turning around, losing all strength in her legs and losing her balance partially. Her heart continues beating heavily to keep her mind from fading, while the tears threaten her more and more.  
She needs to get away, she knows that now. Yet the sun won't arrive, and the front door laid bathed in a hollow darkness. She can feel their touch, and hear the rumbling from the coffins around her. Endless thoughts spreading around her, forcing her back to her feet. Quickly past the others before she looks them in the eyes and up the stairs the came. Towards first the clock and then onwards, in hunt of the one thing she brought with her.  
If things are like this, then why wouldn't the letter have changed as well. Something as to trigger her return, a key...anything.

" Hurry, hurry, chase down the key to end this nightmare and wake up anew~" Their voices haunting her more and more as she runs towards the room she exited after waking. There, placed on the top of the bed was but a glittering object plunged into the letter she brought with her. Quickly pulling the object out of the letter, she opened it...revealing nothing but a blank piece of paper, completely intact.

The hallway swayed in a mysterious way as she turned around, glimming clockhand clenched in her fist. Searching in her pocket she finds nothing but a bracelet she kept in her hair when on her way there. The bracelet glittered in the light reflected from the night onto the clockhand. A stinging pain surged through her hand and forced her to drop the bracelet. Just as it hit the floor, the sound of shattering glass could be heard in the distance. Over and over again, as if someone was destroying the entire glass supply.  
A thin stream of red rolled across her skin from her wrist and down to her elbow, her eyes shivering from the sight. Just as the voice in her head teased her further, she rushed out of the room and past the Lady trying to stop her, while the children stood behind her just watching the villager run past them and back towards the clock. The monitor to the figurine clock stood open, the other hand still sitting there patiantly. Ripping it out of its place, the pair of hands dangerously resembles that of blades.  
Rushing blindly towards the door, it remained locked and not budging even as she pushed at it with all her might. A hand stretched itself towards her, a fearful grin to follow when she looked back at it. Quickly flinging the hand at the approaching figure it was sliced open, a thin but wide stream of blood running down the bottom half of the palm and dripping towards the floor. The figure stopped moving towards her, slightly looking worried before starting to grin once more.  
She quickly lashed at the figure again, wanting to get away more and more. The blade sunk quickly into the skin and was plunged out of the flesh quickly afterwards. The pool of red quickly spread as the figure fell to the floor, her green hair fouled by the wrong shade of color to match it. A stream of red rested on the Villager's face, stopping her from continuing her sudden spree before the next person tried to come at her. More forcefully than the previous one, in an attempt to stop her before she goes berserk. The children ran deeper into the hallway, away from the Villager whom ran towards the Master, sinking both blades deep into his chest while shouting at herself. Her eyes covered by her hair and tear stained cheeks showing clearly to the others.

As he fell to the floor, the Lady soon stood before her, while the Mistress ran away with the children. Trying to hide them in already realized vain, but still wanted to do it one final time.  
" This is not part of the script, you're running out of time"

" I have to get back home" The girl shouted to herself, sobbing as the blades plunged into the Lady as well. Her horrified look being the only thing remaining as her body fell to the floor as well. One person watched the events unfold, without showing anyone else his motives for not getting involved. The Villager thus ran after the Mistress and the hidden children, blind with a lust and rage for being tricked in such a manner.  
The hallway ended much faster than she remembers it, the guest room dancing forth and back along with the Mistress and the children hiding behind her. She turned towards the children and kept them close to her as the blades sunk into her back and through her lounges. Leaving her breathless and slowly drowning in her own blood, the villager pulled the children away from the Mistress's 'dying' body. They looked at her, both smiling despite the bloodshed taking place in front of them.  
" Nee-san, have you found it?~" They pushed her towards the Butler who'd approached her from behind, trapping her in one final outro before the curtains descends.

Her legs quivered repeatedly without stopping, and as the Doll Boy took the largest of the clockhands away from her, the other was sliced across the Butler's hand. The pain in it letting her escape for long enough to tackle down the Doll Girl. She but giggled at the villager, not scared at all. As the blade was held over her face and the shadow covering part of her foread. The drops of others' blood dripping from it onto her face right before it crushed her skull open and sunk deep into her brain.  
" You've ran out of time. Shall we perform a second Night?" The Boy spoke playfully, taking a better grip of the clockhand stolen from her. Turning its side by force and quickly - as the background whitened by the once more roaring sky – plunged it deep into the villager's heart from behind.

" Shall we perform according to the script next as well?"

" Shall the lead role be different or awoken anew next?"

The silence spread across the building, a trail of blood and disaster stretching out in the main hall. A faint applaude can be heard from the darkest parts of the room. A figure cloaked in darkness with a pale face walks towards a letter resting on the floor in the center of a faint spotlight, faintly weeping.  
" Quite a performance you have performed tonight" The figure said, picking up the letter and vanishing.

 **There you have it, Bad End Night in Fan-Fiction style. Feel free to tell me what you think or if you have any critics you like to mention. You can also PM me if you'd like. I'm open to answer to anything. Though please, if you have any complaints, I'd like to answer on them so it would be nice if that was a possibility. I've encountered the problem of not being able to answer the questions before, so I want to be able to do that for the reader's sake. Crazy Night next, look forward to it. It's my personal favorite after Ever Lasting Night in these series, so I'll make it extra nice. Even though Crazy Night and Twilight Night are the ones that are most confusing for me at the moment. Till next time!**


	2. Tension

**So, this'll be a bit more challenging to write after listening to Crazy Night time and time again and while I write this, but I'll do my best. I hope that none of you are disappointed by how I'll write this, but do keep in mind that this is a 'song' I'm trying to turn into 'fiction'. The last Night will be easier for me, as it's kind of my entirely own script then.**

 **Also, can you all find the things wrong in these nights so far? Say for example, something I pay attention to more than the songs ever did?**

 **Well, I bring you Ch.2 – Tension. Part 2 of 5. All rights go to the creators CFM, and especially to the ones behind the music and lyrics for the song Hitoshizuku and Yama. Well done on a song that makes me awe in amusement even today.**

 **Ch. 1 = Intro ***

 **Ch. 2 = Tension ***

 **Ch. 3 = Chorus -**

 **Ch. 4 = EncorE -**

 **Ch. 5+ = EndRoll -  
**

* * *

 **Second Night – Tension**

The curtains rise over the scenery, the dark building coming into view for the lost Villager walking with still determined steps. The letters rests safely in her pocket, while the wind threatens to blow trees her way. The nightsky keeps looking at her, as if wanting to burrow itself hollow inside her, yet she's not faltering. Steadily she walks, towards the building.  
The doors are opened in front of her by a smiling green haired Maid and tall Butler with a faint smile yet stern look on his face. His hair is in a long purple ponytail at the back of his head, his hand directing the villager towards the others in the gathering room. On the table in the center of many armchairs and a couch is a lone red-covered book with a big picture of the mansion on the front.  
The scenery seems almost mesmerizingly familiar to the Villager, yet her mind has yet to alert her of the familiarity. Her mind pulls her towards the familiar scent of food placed out on the dining table in the room next to the others.  
The Master of the house sit in his usual chair, in deep thought, while the Mistress welcomes her to the house, asking of her to stay to avoid danger in the dark woods. Though a bit uncomfortable the Villager accepts her offer, soon being alerted by a pair of welcoming blue eyes gazing at her. Two pairs of blue eyes. On the staircase next to a large figurine clock, two blonde children with bright ocean-like eyes stare at her without saying a word. The smile on their face shows their happiness of a guest, yet they don't let it show. A elegantly walking Lady comes out from the kitchen, holding two wine glasses in hand.  
Giving a glass to the guest before she's able to decline, the pieces are put in place.

" Shall we begin?" The Master spoke, standing up from his seat with a quick rhythmic clap of his hands. The children reacted from this, heading over to a lone gramophone and turning on the music for the evening.  
Letting the music raise the excitement, the food was placed on their plates and the wine was drank to the last drop and refilled in all glasses. While the Maid and Butler was keptoccupied to keep the others in a good mood, the Villager looked around the room and examined person from person. Her eyesight connected with the blonde boy, a faint sting rose in her back...at one part of her body in particular. It seemed, strange...as if a memory was trying to convince her of the horrible choice she've made in coming here, yet her thoughts can't get a grip of it.  
The music lets the excitement swell higher and higher, desires coming to surface more and more the more wine that was consumed by the lone Villager. With no one to talk to but herself unless someone wanted her attention or wondered something about her. Her boredom thus led her to the clock, that she'd found the most interesting in the house. It seemed a bit out of place, despite of the high nobility atmosphere in the air, the clock was a bit...odd. Not only it's position, but also its color.

The shining hands glittering in a gold color. Almost shaped like blades. Her head ached at her, but she couldn't understand why. Trying to get control of her head she closed her eyes, when opening them the blades were covered in different shades of dripping thick red. In the glass she could see that she herself had a wound right over her heart.  
She blinked heavily to rid herself of the image, and just like that...everything was gone. Back to the way it was before she looked at the clock. The fear of the image returning made her return to the others by the armchairs. The boy was clapping in rhythm with the music, watching his obvious twin sister dance together with the Maid in a bright happiness.  
A glass of wine was placed in front of the boy as well, which struck her as a bit odd considering the age he seemed to be in. The atmosphere around him and his twin was odd to say at the very least...like there was something special with them.  
Sighing a bit for herself she sat down next to him, holding onto her own wine glass tightly. Looking through it she could see the glimmer of the red bracelet around her wrist. It had a strange light to it, but from within the glass it was like the bracelet had extremely sharp ends.

" Thy seem to be a bit dazed miss, how art thou feeling?" The Butler was standing next to her, worry showing all over his face. The Villager did indeed look distant, pale even. She shook it off, most of her color returning to her face, but there was still a bit of worry lingering within her. Out of fear for that the image could come true...or fear for the strange atmosphere around her and in her.

" Nee-san, are you enjoying yourself?" The boy's twin walked up to her, drinking up the last in her own glass after asking her the question. With a stretched out hand she offered the Villager a dance she wouldn't forget in a long while.  
She slightly smiled and drank what was in her glass, removing the bracelet from her wrist from a subconscious pain on her hand before standing up. The bracelet was left there on the table, right next to her glass. While the girl was busy with the Villager, the boy took a closer look at the bracelet...examining it, as if he'd gained a sudden interest in it.  
The Master took a quick look at the boy before picking up the book on the table, examing its content swiftly. Missing an important detail at a page. Instead of checking the book twice, he placed it back at the table and enjoyed the show, clapping accordingly in rhythm with the boy who smiled widly at the Master's action. The two danced quickly and close to each other, the young girl clearly guiding the unwilling Villager through numerous moves the Villager hadn't participated in before.

The dance took a sudden stop, when it was clear that something was wrong. The girl looked panicked at the Villager who was constantly holding onto her head, as if trying to stop something. In truth, it was a spinning sensation. The room was dancing, swaying forth and back, forth and back in a dangerously blurry movement. The sensation caused the Villager to feel more and more nauseous, even though not that much wine had been consumed by her.  
She quickly let her knees support her weight instead of her feet, shutting out everything around her to calm her nerves more. This one time, she wanted to enjoy the night. She knew that, and yet nothing seemed to be working to get it better. She tried over and over again to close her eyes, but it only made things worse. Everything was a blur, and only few details on the faces of the people was what she could make out amongst the chaos within her.  
A kind hand helped her stand up and get over to the closest seat, where she then remained sitting, calming her nerves bit by bit. A voice was heard in the distance.

" Give her something to refresh her system, something to drink perhaps?" ' _No more. Please_ ' her mind screamed at her, but the others wouldn't be able to hear that. But it couldn't be helped in the end, as the spinning started taking control of her...and though she knew she was looking at her hand placed over her chest, her mind made her believe that she sometimes were looking at a hand on her back or just her back instead.  
Their voices grew more distant and foggy, as if she was left in an empty space without company by any other. The world turned darker, emptying her mind just as two arms wrapped themselves around her. A weightless feeling approached her, moving her, to a place unknown to her.

" It's okay to act like a fool in your performance. No one will blame you" His voice, echoing right next to her ear. The boy's voice, so soft yet terrifying up close. What was with that voice? Why was it getting to her in this manner? Has it something to do with the image previously presented to her? The thoughts weighed heavily on her mind, a slumber overcoming her before she was able to react to it.  
The boy walked with her to a distant room with but one large bed and dark lighting. Placing her down gently on the bed, he tucked her in with a quick embrace before leaving the room with a smile. As the hallway came to an end for him once more, everyone's eyes turned towards him.

" The performance will go on, will it not?" He smiled widely, jumping over the last steps to land in front of his sister. The but laughed a bit together and held each other tightly, while the others seemed to be cheering in their own way.  
The Lady looked patiantly at the clock, waiting for it to move. The twins paid close attention to the book on the table instead, looking through the pages carefully to make sure that nothing had been missed. Just as the Master picked up the forgotten bracelet with blood-red marbles, the Lady shrieked. Her attention was achieved in the blink of an eye, everyone starting to pay attention to the figurine.

" What ever should we do, now that the time has come to a stop once more?" The time had seized to exist once again in the chapter, the moon remaining high on its place. The clock had reached the deadline, and the night had turned eternal to the unholy craziness crawling closer to every woken mind.  
The boy paid attention to the pages more, soon noticing that something was off with the book as well. Between pages, there was something amiss, as if a part of their script had been jumped over. Paying the closest of attention he could he realized the source.

" What is this? Hey, there's a page missing in the chapter" The fear crawled towards them, even though nothing should be wrong with the script and she should not have seen it, a page is gone without a trace. Torn of by the back of the hold, it's almost erased from history.  
The bracelet made but a faint clinging sound when landing on the foot of the Villager's wine glass when the Master dropped it, returning to the script quickly together with the twins. That he had not noticed it before, how could he had missed such an important detail.

" Search the house...it must be found at all costs."

The darkness embraced her like a sphere once again, with but a single stream of circular light around her feet as before. The familiar dream, the bitter laughter lurking in the shadows within herself. However, this circle was not as she remembered it. Something with it was out of place. It made a sound...a faint and uncomfortable almost ticking sound. Echoing in her head as it continued.  
Upon opening her heavy eyelids, the circle she remembered had a much bigger shape. A large wall painted in gold came towards her in a jumpy rhythm, and another could be seen in the distance in a much smaller scale than the one coming to her. It seemed almost familiar, the scenery, yet different in many ways as well. The scenery vanished just as she remembered where she'd seen it before, giant walls spreading around her and upwards. She was but - sitting? - in an upside down cone despite her previous position. The scenery had changed dramatically, trapping her within a slippery clear material. Glass. She carefully stood up and felt around the walls...a wine glass no doubt. Something became visible outside the glass however that she not previously thought about.

Her hand pulled itself immediately to her wrist, where she quickly noticed that something's missing. Something of great importance to her. When looking back towards the floting bracelet, a familiar hidden but pale face appeared in front of her. Taking hold of the bracelet teasefully, as if trying to upset her. The bracelet changed appearance just as the person had intended to tear it apart, ripping whatever the bracelet had become into pieces instead. Several white sheets of something floated down in a much bigger size than the girl had seen before. On one of the larger pieces of paper, the light from around her sparkling on the glass gave way of a word she doesn't remember seeing.  
The letter she came her with...could it be? Only one word could be comprehended on the paper floating by, while a letter from a previous letter remained on the left corner of where the word began.

"D EnD?" She repeated the word to herself once more. End. Then just like that, everything turned black before her. The only thing remaining in her head was the word she'd read on the scrap of paper floating by. Convinced that what she read had to be wrong, she closed her eyes and crawled up in the darkness. Her shadow replacing the natural color, turning white in the surrounding shades.

The page, nowhere to be found. The guest, mysteriously missing from her bed.

The seven had gathered once more around the table in front of the book with a ripped out section somehow not meant for their eyes.

" The stolen page...was it an undesired scene?" The Butler and the boy corresponded, confused at the matter.

" Would it perhaps reveal the culprit for all of this?" They looked worringly at each other, each with a twisted feeling boiling within them. If nothing's done, how will the performance be able to continue? The Master let out a sigh and went over to the clock, taking notice to a sudden change on it. In front of them all, the clock was nothing but a white circle with the hours the hands would pass...but admist the chaotic worry for the future page, the hands had gone missing.

A sudden scream emitted from the kitchen, the Butler reacting at it first. The Maid was quickly found shivering against the counter, looking at their so-called guest...crawled up in the corner with the clockwork blades in her hand. Her letter clutched into the other hand forcefully. Her eyes darkened and covered by the lashes of hair in a disarray.  
She took a deep breath and stood up, slowly sliding her feet across the floor toward the Maid. The Butler didn't hesitate and tried to get away from her this time around, repeating his actions of previous performance. The Maid only stood there helplessly, the others only hearing her piercing scream followed by a splash of blood out into the open and her lifeless body falling to the ground.

" The key to the end...Mitsuketa~ hahaha!" Clouded by hatred for the lie she've been put in, the Lead Role readies her stance for the swelling night of madness once more, without even being in control of herself.  
" You're too late tonight, don't you see, the performance can't continue without the complete script!" The Master laughed, stretching his hands out wide. The ground started shaking just in time for him to finish his sentence, part of the building starting to get an anti-gravity effect. The shaking caused the building to crack, but every single part of the building that broke apart didn't go down with gravity but started disolving on its way towards the air. Soon the people started being absorbed by this polargravity switch, reprimenting the Lead Role over and over for failing once more.

" Wait, something's not right! Surely, this can't be it!" She pleaded, dropping the blades in fear for what she've done.

Stretching her hands towards the boy, last to disappear, the scenery starts fading. Consumed by a light unlike any other. As the light fades away from its start up high, the mansion's nowhere to be seen. All that remains, is but a single person, cloaked in dark robes. Crouched on the ground where the mansion used to be. Just as the clouds broke out and let out their pours, the person makes contact with the single object left. Something belonging to the Lead Role.

The person picks up the object and laughs a bit, looking up at the sky. Letting the rain wash away all emotions for the trial to come.

 **A bit confusing end perhaps? The song did that good enough, but I think this is good enough for this night. The next will go on much longer than this one, possibly up to 7 A4** **instead of the 5 these has been on. Not to mention that the last one is probably about 7 as well, if not more. Then we have the last part. I wish myself luck with that, as it'll be both fun to hear about your reactions (I want to hear them), and sad because of what I'll be writing about and what I'll do. That's why the story's in M btw. See you in "Twilight Night". Or, "Chorus"**


	3. Chorus

**Here to bring you a third chapter of Night Curse, we enter the territory of Twilight Night, or Tension. It's part 3 out of 5 in a story of unspecified amount of chapters. The first four chapters cover the songs though, so that's always something. I've also come to realize that this song is the one most hyper among all four. It's also the most fun one to listen to. And after listening to it just twice I managed to catch a lot of things from the song. Talk about unexpected.**

 **I'll leave you to what you came here to do. I don't own anything, everything goes to CFM and further praise to Hitoshizuku and Yama for the Music and Lyrics of the song. Now enjoy. Let the Chorus, commence.**

 **Ch. 1 = Intro***

 **Ch. 2 = Tension***

 **Ch. 3 = Chorus***

 **Ch. 4 = Encore -**

 **Ch. 5+ = EndRoll -**

* * *

 **Third Night - Chorus**

The wind howls, rustling the leaves towards the path in darkness. A distant clock rings a familiar sound of yet another passing hour, yet the one hearing it cannot identify its location. Allured by it, longing for it...knowing that the clock resides around a building. All she wants at this point of time. The wind sends chills through her body, stiffening what muscles she's got and nerves likewise. The leaves rustle against her dirtied shoes, the clouds looking threatingly at her.

A faint rumble from high above forces her to continue walking along the nearly invisible path. Her footsteps steady, yet her breath shaky and nervous. How long had she been out here? A couple of hours, a day? She can't remember. It's as if the path from the village was all but gone, like it had never been there to begin with. To her, the village is everything...but if she turn back now, how will she be able to find the path to the reciever of that which she carries?

The thought of what the village's inhabitants would think of her if she returned unsuccessfull irritates her more than the duty itself. But the mission is far from what she'd imagined. Heading through the forest, to the reciever and then return. As easy as that, but alas that wasn't the case.

The sky rumbled once more, before the sheet of clouds became intact, the first drops brushing against the surface of leaves before falling to the ground. More and more, the rain started pouring, easily flowing through the girl's hair and fabric. Heaving it down, forcing her further even though she doesn't want to.

The building started as nothing but a source of light on the horizon, the girl's pace speeding up to reach the light. The closer she got, the more the light grew into a much larger warm oozing shadow. Smoke was rising from a barley distinguishable chimney up on the building's roof. The two floor building had a strange feeling to it up close, somehow warning the girl to enter while welcoming her at the same time.

Unwanting of paying any attention to any warnings the girl carefully placed one foot at the time on the wet stone porch step. A strange sensation welled up inside her as she took tightened her fist and lightly knocked on the large recently polished oak door. Something seemed off...maybe with the light, or the warmth emitting from it. Or perhaps, it's location. In the middle of a nowhere a mansion for certainly more than one person.

" Do you need something?" She quickly looked up from her feet, staring a tall man with purple hair right into his blue eyes. She quickly regained her focus on the matter and wished for but a room one single night...her traveling having worn her out. Without even questioning her further, the man but opened up the door for her and bowed with a elegant smile.

She walked carefully into the building, the person opening the door for her – the mansion's butler – closing the door behind her. The mansion seemed somewhat dark inside, despite the previously emitted light she'd seen it spread on the outside. Her eyes only had to blink to adjust to the different lighting, but perhaps that wasn't for the bestin this case.

As her eyes opened, a pair of very curious eyes were standing in front of her...staring her down. She pressed her back against the door immediately, feeling her pulse increasing the longer the person was looking at her.

" Ne ne, is she staying?" The eyes stayed, looking at her more and more...but another voice came from very close by. The butler responded to the question a girl had asked him with the question the Villager herself had asked the butler outside.

With the question out of the way, the eyes finally gave way from her, revealing a blonde boy's face and sofisticated suit. His attention was instead focused on the girl who asked the question, looking at them, a genetic connection was definitely in question. They looked to be definite siblings, twins even. One would almost go about saying that they were from one and the same egg, but the thought still seemed somewhat far-fetched.

" Miss, the woods is a dark and mostly terrifying place, where were you headed?" Kind arms wrapped themselves around her back as soon as she'd moved away from the door, a noble woman's voice echoing in her and very close to her. The source came from the house's Mistress, wearing a long red dress to match her brown hair and eyes, both with some kind of hint of likewise red. She answered the Mistress somewhat briefly, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention.

The one not paying attention to her at all was the obvious Master of the house, sitting on a chair infront of the building's firehouse. His blue hair shadowed by the light from the fire, his eyes like ocean depths. Even though not knowing the man, she had to force herself to look away before he noticed her sudden selfproclaimed staring contest.

" You're just in time, there'll be food within the dining room shortly. I take it you haven't eaten in quite a while, seeing how you're obviously from the village on the forest's other end" The Villager nodded, clutching onto the letter even more. Something with the voice coming out from the woman's voice was different. Hurtful even. She didn't like her. The house's Lady, wearing a casual white dress and her long pink hair let out. She looked at the villager with a stern glare, as if she truly wasn't welcome here.

" Come on, lets get you ready for the feast!" The children smiled at her widly and grabbed her hands, pulling her across the main hall and to the staircase. She looked around herself as good as she could while being pulled by the two. Right before they went up the stairs she caught something in the corner of her eyes. A large figurine clock, standing somewhat distantly from the main hall. Painted in a gold-like color.

They pulled her up to a large hallway, with but a single room at the end of it. A large room at that. The walls colored in a redish color very similar to the sheets on the large bed. A red carpet lays placed under the bed, giving the floor a almost fluffy feeling. In the dark of the night however, the room isn't as lively as it probably is during the day, all the colors reminding her of nothing but pain. All but a memory she half remembers, but which she'd forget entirely at some point.

" This is your room for the night, after all. You're our guest, so we should treat you nicely like the good hosts we are" The girl took a proud stance, her brother joining her for the fun of it. The two made a pretty fitting match, she'd have to agree on that...and even though she shouldn't care about strangers, there was something with one of them that constantly brightens her mood. Something with him. But she couldn't finish the puzzle to know why he seems special. Perhaps, it's because he seems somewhat more aware of his surroundings than any of the others in the house.

" That bracelet you're wearing, I recognize that" The boy suddenly exclaimed, taking the girls hand and pulling her close to better examine the red marbles in their light-brown leather band. His sister didn't seem to be thinking the same when seeing the bracelet, and seemed almost upset that he'd said such a thing.

The pulse within the Villager steadily increased once more, solely because of how close the boy was to her. Close enough for her to faintly smell the particles emitting from his hair. The particles that reminded her much of the woods outside while the sun was still out, the warm winds...followed by nothing but darkness.

Almost instantly as the darkness in her mind hit her, she pulled her hand to herself, backing a bit and sitting down on the bed. The two took notice of her sudden distaste for his action immediately, trying to check on her if anything was wrong? Almost reprimending themselves for their actions, as if they'd been the ones at fault.

She couldn't understand any of what they were trying to say, the pain from within suddenly being unending. The feeling isn't one she remembers, not around those parts of her body. ' _So why?_ ' She asked herself.

Giving it a quick thought, the children decided that it would be good to get her mind on different things, quickly walking up to the single other furniture in the room than the bed. A large wardrobe small enough to not fit much but one or two sets of clothing to be hung up in it. The Villager looked its way briefly before having to look back down again, but upon briefly checking what they were doing by the wardrobe again she was met with a flattering surprise.

" Our Lead Role needs a suiting outfit, don't you think so, nii-san?~" His sister gave out a quick giggle that sent a feeling close to needles through the villager's body. Her voice like that, beyond any kind of terror for laughter she'd heard before. The boy however, only nodded to his sister's comment, not making a face alike her at all. Then very quickly without his sister managing to complain, he pulled her out of the room...locking the door to leave him and and the Villager alone.

The Butler was helping out in the dining room, best he could, fixing the plates on their places and nappkins to make it look even more noble-like under the knife and fork. Though the feast wouldn't be a noble one, the Butler had never been one to miss out on his obvious noble blood.

The Mistress looked at his doing to make sure everything was in order, making sure that the Lady was helping the house's Maid with the drinks to be served to the side. An incredible amount of wine glasses were placed on a single clothed wooden table, over two thirds of them being filled with dark-red wine, while the last ones remaining were filled with white. Everything about the set up looked up to be as the feast would become, an elegant one.

" Every little movement, with no return, according to script. Shall we call for our guest and serve that which is to her desire?" They all smiled at one another, not happily like the children had before...but in a different way. A dangerous way.

She looked herself in the mirror, gently grasping the soft fabric now hanging around her thigh's somewhat loosely. Left in the wardrobe for her was a long dress of soft red and white fabric reaching down to the center of her thinbones. The boy had been careful with helping her in the dress, despite the girl's first protest of his sister not being the one to help him.

They boy did what he did for a reason however, one that can't be ignored. He'd spoke to her of nothing but a warning for the place she've come to, even though she can't see what's dangerous with the place. The girl's laughter might've been the first thing that the Villager paid closer attention to, but it was nothing compared to how kind the others have been to her.

" Here, your bracelet" He stretched his open hand towards her, the bracelet laying there completely examined. She took it from him with a smile, putting it around her wrist where it belongs, thanking him for the help with the dress with a quick hug before unlocking the door.

With careful steps the two made way through the hallway and back to the mainhall, where the others were waiting in a line towards a separate room. The Master standing closest to the next room, followed by the Mistress and Lady. The Butler and the Maid stood against the wall, only the Maid really showing exhaustion from working so much on such a short time.

They greeted the Villager once more, even praising her for her looks. The mood she'd been in before was at once gone and replaced by a cheery mood. She happily told them who'd helped her with it and was met with happy replies. From everyone but one. The boy's sister.

She looked a bit away from her when the Villager had told her about it, her eyes almost shaking in the candle light with worry. Her bright-blue eyes were even glittering in the light, yet vanished in the blink of an eye. Suddenly she was her happy self again, not even thinking of the thought that had been nibbling her skull just now.

" We do hope that you'll enjoy this with us on this humble evening" She nodded and smiled, sitting down on the seat the Maid had prepared for her specifically. Her gaze wasn't directed at the food on the table for long, as her eyes wandered to the outdoors. Would the reciever be mad at her if she didn't deliver the letter on time? The thought was faint but still there, slightly bothering her.

Pulling her hair away from her eyes and carefully placing the locks behind her ear, she focused on what was being served to her. This night is for the feast only, so letting something like her duty get to her mind at a time like this is out of the question. She couldn't help but sigh over the exhaustion she'd been feeling after the countless hours she'd spent walking. The exhaustion of not having gotten the time to rest anywhere or eat anything but that which she brought with her.

She grasped the elegantly glistening wine glass in front of her, taking but a small taste of the varm and filling red wine it contained. The flavor made her think of only the now within the mansion instantly, her duty suddenly being nothing but a memory she has to keep.

" Enjoy yourself to your heart's content, for the night is but one to party freely" The Master spoke with delight, the children cheering for themselves quickly before cheering with the rest. The food got the attention and was consumed and tasted. All from the roasted warm dishes to the different kinds of cold dishes and extras. The wine slowly consumed by everyone at the table in rhythm to the music of the background. A calming but gripping tune raising in excitement the longer the party continued.

Even as the night sky returned from behind the clouds and glared at them all in a eerie almost red light, it was no doubt there. Keeping them up longer, and longer. The music makes it way to their head and alerts them on everything but their own health, their mood staying happy throughout the entire dinner at the table.

Immediately as everyone was satisfied with the food, a kind hand stretched itself towards the Villager, asking for a moment of her time in a dance. She gladly took his hand and stood up, heading back into the mainhall before anyone else.

The girl hesitated on being held the way the boy was holding her, yet let him do as he liked either way. Joining in on his way of holding the two moved to the music, being watched carefully by the others in the house until the boy's sister got the Maid's attention and the two joined them on the dance floor. Enjoying themselves all the way through, wanting no tonight to appear and just the now to last forever.

Yet some wishes are best unwanted...

They sat down to rest next to each other just briefly, enjoying the wine refilled in their glasses by the Butler. Sitting close to him like this, he seems somewhat alluring.

" Nee-san, is dancing new to you?" She faintly nodded, even though she somehow could only barely hear him. She quickly took another sip, enjoying the wine to its full potential before putting the glass back on the table. Her hand was instead brought to her head, that slowly started feeling more heavy. With the exhaustion from the walk and dancing behind her, the wine gets to her skull much faster than she remembers it doing before.

In some kind of daze she managed to stand up, walking over to the figurine clock while the boy just watched her from afar. Seeing her daze, yet choosing to not do anything. Up close, she wishe she hadn't gone to the clock. The color made it look foul in the darkness, and the glass mirrored her own reflection. She looked at her own figure in its glass, slowly starting to hear something close by. A dripping sound. The glass can't tell her what it is, but she's somehow starting to feel it. Feel it affect her.

Without noticing his approach, the boy was standing behind her, taking hold of the bracelet once more. She flinched at the touch and looked at her wrist, seeing a thick layer of something red around the marbles. Or more specifically, one of the cracked marbles. A small section of one of the marbles had fallen off, making it extremely sharp at the corners of the cut-out.

Drop after drop she saw the stream of red roll from her wrist and down to the ground, her head starting to ring from the effect the wine finally got on her. The view of her own blood flowing out of her body from a cut made by her bracelet causing her head to grow more and more heavy, more people noticing and asking her about her health in time before the darkness started growing. Starting from the clock it slowly moved closer to her, her vision going blurry when looking the boy's way. As their eyes would normally meet, hers closed.

The rain poured around her but didn't touch her. The smell of blood echoed in the air around her but couldn't be seen. No light to show her the way or silhouettes around her. Her bracelet was still on her, she could feel it...but something was wrong overall. She felt cold, constantly, not from the rain or the feeling of the dry ground under her body. No, it was something worse to her...it was from the blood echoing around her while her body seemed bare. The one wind she felt hit her everywhere, chilling her to the core.

A quiet giggle, strengthening to that of a maniacal laughter surrounded her, embracing her already freezing body with a cold breath. In an instant as the laughter took a halt, everything stopped. The ground couldn't be felt, the sound of rain was nowhere and the blood hadn't left a single trace in the air. The only thing remaining was she herself, traveling subconsciously further into the darkness with a body still feeling cold and bare. Had her bare feeling something to do with the party's aftermath?

The thought of that being the case scared her more than the darkness, as one of the hosts would be responsible for it in that case.

The rain could slowly be heard once more, the smell of blood returning in the air as well. The darkness soon gave way for a loud rumble followed by a quickly spreading light and equally quickly disappearing light. The familiar hallway, broken apart. Crushed pillars and a broken clock. Trashed armchairs and a dusty firehouse. Torn carpets and curtains. Broken wooden floor and a torn down wall painting. Every part of the mansion she was staying at, wrecked. No hosts to be seen anywhere, just her. Her, and a silently watching figure from the floor above her.

The Lady stood still where she was in the mainhall, listening to the sound of something. Been standing there for what seemed to be hours, but the hands had not been moving since the clock struck 55 on the 23rd hour. The moon had gone back into clouds and the rain was pouring once more, much more heavily than when the girl first arrived.

" Does anyone hear that thumping?" A vague almost knocking sound from somewhere in the building, not from above them or on the floor they were at. No, from far below where the original owners of the mansion rests.

" Mina! There doesn't seem to be a next page!" They looked at the horrified girl in what seemed to be close to panic. A missing page admist the chaos. A knocking sound from below where the coffins are located and their guest from the evening before missing from her bed. They quickly spread out across the building, the boy being the only one heading towards the guest room to check where she could've gone. The page had little interest to him, even if the script had to be performed accordingly to every detail.

With the Lead Role missing, what good does a script then? With no one to perform with them, how can they hope to end the final night in their life? He didn't scan any walls or other doors, just went straight to the guest room with those thoughts in mind. She has to be found, no matter what.

Yet just how the Maid had described it, the bed was empty and the Villager's regular clothing was gone likewise. The dress she'd been wearing from the night before laying there neatly on the bed, properly placed to not create any unneccesary folds or curves.

Nowhere to be seen, and a page still missing.

" Why was the page stolen? Was there something that had to be hidden?"

" Hey, this was laying on the ground" The girl exclaimed to gather everyone's attention. She was holding in a dirtied letter, with a unreadable signature on top of it. Something with it seemed special, and the timing of arrival for the letter was one that caught curiosity.

While the attention was given upstairs, footsteps moved across a stone staircase, constantly moving further down. Eventually turning and going further underground to reach a literal room below the mansion. Carefully laid out stone tablets behind a row of coffins. Almost formed into altars, but with a clear golden cross on each of them.

She clutched onto a piece of the clock she'd snuck with her before anyone noticed, pressing it against her bulting heart. Would they find her in here, what would they believe? The night she went through told her what kind of place this was or would become. Either way, it's one she doesn't want to stay in any longer. She need to find a way to get out, she know that, yet can't figure out a a reasonable way.

Her quick search thus lead her to the mansion's only secret room, revealing the pile of corpses hidden from visitor's sight. What were they for though, these coffins? In total, there were eight of them. Seeing how the only other rooms she hadn't noticed before in the mansion were bedrooms for the hosts, this would have to be it. A strange location to sleep in, but it would have to be the case. Unless they don't need any sleep at all, making the contents for the coffins much more worrying.

She closed in on the one coffin lit up by a small hole in the wall stretching to the outside. Kneeled down in front of it and slowly moved away the lid. In time as she lid crashed against the ground on the other side of the coffin, the constant thumping from nearby stopped.

The others couldn't hear the thumping coming to a halt, as their attention had been given to the letter the Mistress reminded the others that their guest had been carrying. The letter was in no condition to be delivered at the time, but there was still something very peculiar with it.

Gathered around a single wooden table with the open book for their so-called script, the boy carefully opened the letter and pulled out what was nothing more than a blank piece of paper. A paper of perfect size to their book, yet nearly giving off its own peculiar light.

" Could this truly be the end?" The page flung its way from his hand and self-attached to the book that quickly started to glow. Footsteps were heard coming closaer and closer to them, the pages in the book starting to turn.

" Take a closer look, the missing page is still unfound!" A voice warned them, far too late. The pages broke free from the book and flung around in the room, gathering around the hosts for an eternal feast. The Villager exited the hidden room placed next to the clock, dropping the hand from it when seeing what was happening.

The pages flung closer and closer to the hosts, cornering them around the table with the book without pages. Yet the story moves on, moving closer to their EndRoll. The Villager could nothing do but watch as the boy she'd spent the most time with was slowly consumed by the pages along with the hosts and recollected by the book. Silencing the room right before the book closed itself.

She looked at the book carefully, walking up to it step by step. No one in sight, she dared herself to touch it. Opening it and wiping through the pages before she found the image of their faces. Their fear as the night ended drastically. Her eyes traced herself to the boy who looked in his own direction. It was almost as if his attention had been given to something other than the pages flying around the room.

Looking over at the empty lettercase, six letters started becoming more and more visible.

" Bad End once more. Let us bring it to the End once and for all...but, 'til another night" A light voice, much resembling her own whispered behind her. The hand from the clock was slowly pulled away from her grip, then swiftly plunged past the fabric, skin and flesh. Directly into her heart.

 **There, finally finished. So, just a little quick comment about this chapter. I know that I went a bit overboard perhaps with the details in the beginning before the feast, but that was completely intentional. I didn't expect it to become so long, but it was still something I planned on doing. Considering the fact that to me, the story continues after the fourth song. It's labeled as True End at the end, but certainly not in my eyes. Not any longer. Which is why I'm warning you already now. _The Fourth Song Will Not End The Same Way_. Just for your information.**

 **Well. Onto the song I've been waiting for and then onwards to the one night some of you reading might not approve of. I'll repeat a sentence from the song, "And after swinging long enough, I started enjoying myself so". I'll see you all, in EncorE.**


End file.
